


Love for two Doctors

by AspiringWriter93



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick, Neil Melendez/Original Female Character(s), Shaun Murphy/Original Female Character(s), Steve Murphy (The Good Doctor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Stranger

At the hospital A young girl early twenties, it seemed, she'd be working on a surgery calmly it wasn't until they got another call and she was told to go see while they had other nurses for the one, she was working on, a boy her age was outside in the cold rain they didn't let him in so she pushed the door open.

"I-I need to get in there, he's going to die." He told the blonde.

"Hey, Shh it's okay he'll be alright okay?" She could see his piercing blue eyes; dark hair he was autistic she could tell just by looking at the person and the way they act.

"No, I need to go in there and help, I'm a surgeon." He was about to get angrier.

"Don't let him in, he doesn't work here." A guy said to her after he walked out.

"You got to be joking? We're just going to leave him out here in the rain?" She said to her fellow colleague as she was getting drenched two.

"Rules are rules, Ms. Montgomery." He called out.

Sighing did she hate when this happened not giving even the slightest chance at all, she looked to him and took him underneath the hospital as he was wet as well as she.

"So, you just came to the hospital to deliver us a new one? What's your name?" The young blonde would ask calmly.

Ignoring her question, the young man would just talk "I came here because Dr. Glassman had me here."

She nodded and would move her wet strand of hair to the side giving a friendly smile.

"I see, so you know Dr. Glassman?" He asked.

Nodding in confirmation, she's had it with these people and let him in any way as the others were trying to stop her.

"Alright, I'm telling Dr. Glassman right now, how unfair you all are treating this poor man." She got angry at her colleagues.

Suddenly everything changed when he was needed since not many of them didn't know what to do, he scrubbed and got in to help knowing what he needed, the blonde girl was with him, she tried to follow his instructions giving him what he needed looking at the patient they had she was mesmerized at how he was able to figure out what to do that others can't she wanted to know about him learn the best she can and when it was break time he sat alone in the cafeteria like the new kid at school not allowed to sit with any of the cool kids.

He could see the girl walk up to him and looked up at her.

"May I sit with you?" She asked kindly.

He nodded not saying anything as she sat down to eat with him being the nice girl out of the means ones like in high school sadly all over again, he smiled and began eating.

"So, you never told me your name." She told him.

"Well, you didn't tell me yours." He stated then questioned "why did you help me?" not many people would help him as he was accustomed to, growing up and now with her being the helper of his current situation it was all new to him.

"Because I'm not an ass like Dr. Melendez over there." She pointed her fork behind her shoulder to show him where he sat to eat then continued to use it to eat with.

"I see, are you always this spunky?" he wondered.

Looking up at him with a smile she just shrugged not saying yes but not saying no either continuing to eat, once after eating she picked up the tray and smiled.

"I was born that way, to deal with people like him," she jerked her head to Dr. Melendez as a small smile showed "by the way, my name? It's Madison, Madison Montgomery." Madison finally told him smirking and walked to the trash can dumping everything except an apple she put on his tray.

"Madison..." he thought about how pretty the name was and smiled looking up at him "Dr. Shaun Murphy."

The Apartment

~~~~~~~~~

After a long days work in the hospital she was definitely glad to be home in her own apartment getting her keys until she heard the same footsteps as from the hospital she hesitated to look up but with a quick side glance she saw Shaun heading to his apartment – okay that's weird she thought to herself not knowing they had the same apartment but as he was about to get in the house a figure showed a few feet away Madison stood between them wondering who he is looking at.

It's like he was smiling back at someone to his eyes stood a brunette little boy smiling at him with a taller woman beside him holding his hand nodding at him as if promising something without saying anything as she looked to the boy and he looked back at her they turned around and walked disappearing into the light.

Once that was over Madison walked beside him her arms folded curiously watching whatever he was looking at that she could not see.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

He didn't answer and went inside raising an eyebrow she smiled and went back to her room as he watched though intrigued by this girl and interested the two in each of their rooms would lie on their backs thinking to themselves, Shaun got up not comfortable sleeping yet, he would look around it was the same as when he and his brother would sleep at and hide from the others.

Slowly opening the door he'd walk over and cautiously tried to knock on her door as he was about to, she opened it smiling to him.

"Yes, Shaun?" she asked.

"May I co—come in?" he asked her genuinely.

Letting him in she smiled showing what's left of her apartment not much sadly the young child that was there before came back to see how he was doing only to get a look from the taller woman to go back where they came from.

"You have got to be careful when you go down here okay?" she told him gently.

"I know, I'm sorry mom." He said looking down while lying down on his cloud and a cloud blanket wrapped around him.

She would just get up stroking the top of his head and leaning in to kiss his forehead gently before leaving him be, she closed the door with the letter S on it walking the halls quietly, inside the room he'd look at a photo he had of another boy and was happy but saddened at the same time he saw him along with that girl until his eyes finally gave in and fell asleep.


	2. Disability doesn't define you

The Apartment

Shaun was getting ready like his daily routine but has been feeling some odd presence lately, after getting ready he noticed the girl that helped him, Madison was her name lived here too as she closed the door even surprised herself, he was his neighbor.

"Oh, wow okay well, I didn't even notice." She walked up to him "hey, Shaun, you okay?" She asked worried.

He did not answer the question looking at her then walked out confused but smiling she followed him as this was her route she takes to work.

"Okay well, maybe you don't like answering questions so how about we eat together later." Madison began talking.

"I usually eat with Dr. Glassman." He replied.

Shockingly enough Madison got an answer but that kind of hurt not much but still as she walked into the hospital watching him have his hands together.

"Good morning." Shaun greeted his fellow colleagues.

"Good morning Dr. Murphy, Montgomery." Melendez said while looking at the paper.

"Oof, what do you have for us today?" Madison went beside him.

"Tumor in the head not that big." He said from the papers "Montgomery you're with me, as well as the rest of you." Melendez said with a soft tone and saw his team get to work, except. He could see Madison not moving "what are you doing? I already told you."

"Not without him," she pointed out to Shaun looking in his direction followed by Dr. Melendez "he figured out about the boy, I saw the video Mr. Murphy saved the boy in the airport... he's really good." Madison would go on explaining.

"No, not my call, scrub in and let's get started." Melendez replies without looking at him, he would walk to the ER.

Madison sighed softly looking up at him walking to him.

"You didn't have to do that, I can," he struggled "speak for myself thank you." His hands were together as usual she saw he would fiddle with his fingers.

Behind him she would look to see a small boy and raised an eyebrow wondering where he came from, but that tall woman from before told him up with her finger as if scolding her son and they both left in the blink of an eye.

"Dr. Montgomery are you okay?" Shaun asked seeing her stare at nothing.

"Huh? Oh, right so" Madison shook her head back to reality and looked at him standing straight again appropriately since she had to move sideways when she saw the boy "lunch you me and Dr. glassman okay?"

She left leaving him confused as he watched her, he was feeling different with her, it's not like anyone else didn't define him for his problem like he thought, she was the one and only girl he met and that didn't define him by his problem or tell him that his disability isn't worth something, he exhaled a sharp sigh.

A/N: italics = Shaun's memories

It was daylight during the time, he tried to play soccer with the other kids but they made fun of him for the fact he was different so he'd get beaten up twice over so many were hurting him it didn't come until a girl Shaun's age and a little one who looked like the little brother would come running to his rescue pushing the others off. The girl would then kick him in the groin as he fell having the little brother help his big brother up.

It left him terrified she would hug him tight, he did not know how to react but he let her anyway.

The E.R:

Madison would then continue in silence on the tumor hoping no one saw her with the new guy, she would screw up and this was not the day to do it as she was working with her best friend Claire, she had loads from the team Claire and Neil the head of the surgeries.

"Scalpel." She held her hand out as one gave it to her. She needed to cut the part to not screw up the brain but was getting nervous, not realizing it as Shaun was watching from below.

Claire took a glance and chuckled lightly "Hey, Montgomery you got a little admirer." She would tease her best gal friend.

A little glance was not enough to convince her that he was watching, she looked up and like love at first sight for her even though it will be hard for him due to the condition.

Melendez sighed and quickly snapped his fingers as she got back to work, he knew it though it had to be.

Cafeteria ~ Lunch ~

The cafeteria was full of dr's on break for a while due to job well done for most, Madison entered and saw him she smiled a little holding her empty tray to get her lunch like it would be at school all over again seating herself not far from them.

Claire looked and smiled shaking her head "why not just go eat with the guy? He seems lonely." She persisted for her friend to talk to the new guy, like he was popular and all the girls wanted to be his. Sadly, in this universe? Not this time.

"I don't really want to interrupt Claire, he's different." She replied quietly, gently she was a gentle girl and rather take things slow.

"Fine but you have got to get out there somehow missy." Claire said as if with a bossy tone.

Because doctor glassman left, she came up to see him standing with a coffee cup in her hand.

"I have to say, that was really great, what you did." She would say as a compliment on the eight-year-old boy who came earlier.

"Yes, I did what needed to be necessary, but he needs an echocardiogram." He replied but his voice was quite quiet, barely little words were probably hard for him to speak.

"Shaun maybe he doesn't need one, but I won't put your decisions on me, ones allowed their opinion," She replied gently and smiled bright at him showing him she is friendly and will not hurt him, because what he is displaying is an act of fear of things.

Madison began to walk out giving him a smile still, until she was stopped "wait!" He called to her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't just mean here now I mean... bbaack over in the entrance?" Shaun began asking looking up at her from where he sat.

The blonde girl with long hair to her chest would take the cup in one hand to set it down, so she can sit and look at him directly "I see things differently Shaun, what I saw there was incredible and I believe that... what we do no matter who we are in or out we are who we are I can be shy, sweet, gentle and you can be a surgeon..." her voice sounded like angels in heaven making Shaun feel calm and warm inside as she kept going "disability doesn't define you because I know you have a gentle heart, a loving soul that god and goddess gave you — gave all of us. You be you Shaun remember that."

As she finished, she would look at him and leave, meanwhile in the board meeting Shaun went inside to speak his peace on why he wanted to become a surgeon, Madison followed in and stayed by the corner.

"My brother died and went to heaven, I couldn't save him m—my friend and I couldn't save him, so I came to be a surgeon for the rest of those with families, families who want to have babies I want to help, I want to do my best, this girl her name was Red my brother, her and I would hang out so many times she was our best friend. My rabbit died and went to heaven and I want to help." Shaun said telling it like it is, his fingers fiddled. "A friend taught me, disability doesn't define you, but... I also remember that it's your actions not your nature that does define you as well." Shaun continued and ended his final speech.

The board was silent, Dr. glassman would listen and not say a word, and Madison would look at him, hand covered a bit to her mouth with tears in her eyes feeling sorry for that brother feeling like she felt bad however, she did smile wiping her tears.

After the speech a girl would welcome him and everyone clapped for him on his speech as both Dr. Murphy and Dr. Montgomery walked out together side by side.

"You move me today, you know that?" She said.

"I don't understand."

A slight chuckle came from her until Melendez came to call her in for help.

"No, not without him." She refused and folded her arms putting her foot down on her boss that controls the team, she could sense Shaun looking back and forth at the two not a word was said.

"Fine, tell him to scrub in, both of you are partners." He said with an annoyed tone walking back to surgery not wanting to even deal with this right now just wanting to get the job done.

Madison took Shaun's arm but shrugged her off which, to her understanding and walked in the O.R together holding up their hands after scrubbing in and putting on the clothing to operate getting their glasses on.

"I have to say, you two are very persuasive you know that?" Melendez said while operating.

"And you're arrogant, but does that define you as a person?" Shaun pointed out and asked, receiving a snort from Claire and Madison while they were helping.

He did not say a word back to Shaun as the team continued their job, the two realized now they would be partners that this is where it all begins for Madison and Shaun and she vowed to protect and help him with anything they throw at him, even not asked. Shaun even trusted her to be there when he needs help and that is what she will do the beginning has just started and nothing could stand in these two's way.


	3. Journey to the Past (part 1)

It was the night she couldn't sleep this is during the time the sun shall rise unbeknownst of what's coming she thought she could feel a hand on her shoulder, maybe it was Shaun but she turned and saw him lying there on the floor so that was odd, as it came up she was already ready to go for work she was just waiting on him.

"Done yet?" Madison called out to Shaun "non, every ten minutes you do something and that's what I'm doing." He replied.

After every ten minutes she had to hear the alarm go off thanks to Shawn and after his ten minutes, she went to do her stuff as advised by him to do it as well, part of the agreement for owning an apartment with him.

San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital - Day of shift - 5 minutes late - Meléndez already with Claire and others was not happy.

"You two are five minutes late, so it's your fault." He looked curiously at Madison "you, Dr. Montgomery you're never late."

"Sorry, Dr. Melendez, I moved with Shaun and now we take buses, plus my best friend borrowed the car."

"Not my problem, come." Dr. Melendez said taking his team as Shaun couldn't help but go after him when behind him Madison was hitting her head.

"How is it my fault? If I was it was the bus's fault? For not giving the correct schedule?"

Madison grinned taking him aside "okay, first of all, want to get good with him? Don't test him, secondly, it doesn't matter we are here and that's all."

"Okay." He simply replies.

"From now on you listen to me." She told Shaun when it comes to learning the do's and don't's.

That somehow made them click in sync remembering something as they both looked ahead.

\- Flashback the past -

"We were going to go to Mt. Rushmore but Kenny is sick, so we were hoping to get some money so he can go." The blonde stood by the younger one

As that didn't work she stood by the boys in the middle, being co-leader with Steve it was then Shaun couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Which Kenny, there are two in our class, Kenny L and Kenny M."

That's when he walked ahead but the other two stopped as Steve chuckled.

"Shaun, there isn't a Kenny."

Nodding looking at Steve Red agreed with a nod as he replied "we're not supposed to lie" Walking beside Shaun and Steve beside her of her left. "Yeah, and the three of us are not supposed to starve."

Shaun walked beside Red not wanting to be left behind from the two as they both stopped with Steve and Red looking at Shaun when he asked: "Was any of that true?"

With Steve walking ahead of the two he replied after Red said something "yeah. We're not going to Mt. Rushmore."

\- REALITY Present-day - Shaun talking to Claire alongside with Madison's -

"What is critiquing someone?" Shaun asked to learn more things

"It's kind of a way to lie in a way that is funny, what did you think this job was?" Claire asked Shaun as her eyes went to Madison who stood by Shaun.

She walked in front to lean on her left side this time of the cart now Claire was by her right side and Shaun on the other.

"Saving people." He answers.

"No, well yeah," Claire sighs and looks to Madison for help.

"It's doing whatever Dr. pain in the ass Melendez asks us to do." She replies to Claire looking at him. "Kind of like a way of lying."

"I'm not good at that, you know it Red."

He walked off leaving Claire confused when he called Maddie Red, as Madison shrugged and followed him he did all the scut work as she too checked on patience that had scut work on them.

As she was checking on a patient she saw the little boy again unable to remember him, what did he want she followed him hearing keyboards clacking but no one was at the receptionist computer, going slowly behind it she freaked out inside.

It took the little one a lot of energy for him to focus and make things move especially appear on the screen.

I'm here

She saw what was typed and gasped falling backward hitting the wall on accident, she heard Claire "oh, my god Madison are you okay?!?" She knelt looking at her to help her up.

"What, what happened?" Neil came by hearing the fall.

Glassman and Shaun followed the noises and went to go see what happened.

"T—t look!" She saw the screen but the words were gone meaning he must have pressed backspace.

"Maddie, you okay?" Glassman also knelt on his knees to pull her up with Claire's aid she didn't seem fine so taking her to his office closing the door.

As the two left it also left the others in question what was happening to her, they knew her history but something else was up to something or someone must have spooked her by accident as it wasn't the boy's intention, he was trying to get her to remember or her attention.

Once the door was closed he took a seat in his desk and looked at Maddie seeing her face, her gaze spaced out obviously as a neurosurgeon maybe he couldn't help her with other stuff but with the head maybe there's a chance to see what was the recent events that caused her to feel spooked she never did and now it's happening.

Now Glassman asked her as a specialist, an adopted father, and calmly "okay, Madison for us to help you I need to know..." he paused abit exhaling a breath "what happened, from the beginning."

He waited patiently, giving her time to recover after the events when her eyes moved to him and her head. "Okay, umm well it started with us being late."

Taking notes maybe this'll help the current situation "okay, so you and Shaun were late then what?" He clasped his hands together leaning his head on them to pay attention.

"Dr. Melendez and please don't take this the wrong way, or get mad at him but he had us do scut work."

Chuckling a bit he shook his head now knowing that he isn't treating them right and is being prejudiced "I knew he'd do something like this, but go on."

Seeing him laugh she said nothing then began talking "I was with Shaun and Claire talking to them right? I had this flashback or we had this flashback of— it doesn't matter, so I heard the computer in the reception area like you know the front of the hospital?" Dr. Glassman modded "- yeah, yeah okay." "- well as I went from the side behind the desk the screen said. "I'm here."

As he was listening he was writing everything down In a notepad to be able to help her maybe see what's going on if she's developing any neurological issues he can help with, but when he heard her say I'm here that made him stop and gazed up at her. "Wait, hold on... do you believe there's someone... here in this hospital that spooked you?"

She nodded To confirm his question.

"Well," he chuckled not laughing at her just curious, he was very intrigued "who?"

And with that it was as if a screen would go black on a television show to commercial as the two looked at each other, she didn't give him the answer yet, it shook her up to maybe even say or the fact when she chose this she didn't want it to come back.


	4. Journey to the Past (part 2)

No, no, no, no come on..." the female voice spoke picking up a little boy with another rocking back and forth fiddling with his hands as she held one hand to him.

At first, it scared him as he jerked a little bit seeing she was friendly like always he let her.

The little blonde didn't know what to do now, with two of her friends in the warehouse.

"It's okay, Shaun he'll be just fine."

Int. Dr. Glassman's office

Glassman still looked at her for an answer

Madison  
(Moves in her chair abit)  
Steve, I think it is Steve because this isn't the first time he came here, am I crazy?

Glassman  
(Looked at Maddie shaking his head)  
No, but I will assign you a therapist maybe that should help you at night.

St. Bonaventure - Doctors lounge - Evening

Madison walked in seeing the looks on everyone's faces then just sat at the end of the table not a word to be said and just went to get a bottle of water, she didn't feel like telling anyone or talking to anyone.

Following Shaun to do their scut work, he was checking on an old man only last thing she heard was

"He's 86-years old everything is discolored." Nurse Frydy said.

It was then the little girl was next as Madison smiled. "Hello, I am Dr. Montgomery and this is Dr. Murphy are you, Martine?" Her tone was so gentle having a kid of her own.

Shaun checked her breathing then began to touch her and see what hurts since she complained about problems to Madison she never saw this in Shaun as a smile watching

Shaun  
(Touches her side)  
Does that hurt?

Martine  
(Smiled cause it made her giggle)  
Yes

Shaun  
(Does it again on another part of her side)  
Does that hurt?

Martine  
(Watched him)  
Yes

Even though it was in mutter she could hear the parents bickering and wondering if they've been doing that all day, because that could cause stress on the child but her mind woke with Shaun's talking and the bickering making it hard for her to concentrate especially after what she saw yesterday hanging over her mind like a shadow it wasn't helping her nightmares and PTSD

"I need d-timer lactate and aymalies."

Neil came in checking the pad from the nurse

"What tests are you ordering?"

"D-timer lactate and aymalies," Shaun repeated.

"Was this your idea also?" Neil asked Madison

She shook her head no as he looked back at Shaun.

This brought up another memory, randomly to her.

~Flashback ~ the past ~

"How hard is it to act like a normal kid?!" The boys' father yelled

"Please leave Shaun alone." Their mother said not even helping much

"This is the third school he got kicked out of, they don't know how to deal with him, I don't blame them." He continued to yell. "What happened now?" Not getting an answer he'd slap Shaun "will you stop petting the stupid rabbit." He grabbed it from Shaun's arms and threw it against the wall dying instantly.

"No!" Marie their mother yelled at her husband

Steve and little red would try to fend him off only to get thrown on the ground, causing her head injury but she caught Steve's fall as he fell on her.

"Get out! Now!" Marie said pointing to the living room.

"Excuse me?" He asked turning to her, he definitely was drunk.

"Go get sober, now."

She took the beer bottle and threw it letting it shatter, she'd clean it up later, right now she watched him leave with water in his hand, as soon as he left she went to Steve.

"My god, my poor little baby, are you okay?" Helps him up with Red. "Oh, honey you got a scratch."

"I'm fine Marie." Red replied holding her head.

The mom ran to Shaun now and saw him move away "Shaun, I am so sorry, please..."

He didn't know what to say so he just hugged his mother as she held him, holding his head away from the dead bunny, as Steve got it.

"H—he's gone, he's gone," Shaun said whilst rocking back and forth.

"Shh, Shh it's okay, I got you." Little red would hold him as he cried on her shoulder as she quickly went to him.

It was unusual since with his condition he doesn't like touching or anything but Red had a guess that being around the Murphy's since babies he got close to her.

It was then the three decided to leave and never come back.

~Present Day~

"Have they been bickering like that all day?" Neil asked

Nodding in response basically means yes as both fryday and Madison looked at Neil

"Send her home," Neil told them and walked off.

The next scut work was looking at the guys puke.

"You kept your puke?" Asked nurse fryday

"Yeah it's not it's natural color I thought you should see." Said the patient.

"I'm going to order a—" Shaun began to say as fryday shook her head no "you're fine you can go home."

~Outside the cafeteria where employees ate~

We see Neil eating his food as Glassman came to join him.

"Could never eat, puke? That I can do what I don't understand is I see Shaun and Madison doing scutwork."

"I get cranky if I don't eat."

"So, you doubt Dr. Montgomery?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"No? Why ask that?" Neil asked looking at him

"Well you say you don't doubt her but yet look whose the one on scutwork," Glassman replies making a point.

"I don't doubt her, it's just now with Shaun she's changing, she's late for work which she never is and always defends him." Neil state's stuff about her.

"Okay, you want me to pull rank I will pull rank," Dr. Glassman said tired of this getting up with his food and drink "this is my hospital."

"But it's my team, you can't tell me how to run my team." Neil snapped without realizing it.

He walked inside the hospital not saying anything, she heard it all and saw Shaun standing in front of her.

"Dr. Montgomery are you okay?" He tried to be empathetic even if he didn't know it, around her he could be anyone around her? He could just be himself.

"Do you believe we sent Martine home when we know she's not okay?"

"I believe we did." He spoke softly

Heading to path she had Carly with Narisa standing right by her since she was babysitting for her had to get tests done sitting down in the chair waiting for it, as she waited for the results the young boy appeared to her she wasn't afraid of him but this time he walked up to her and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and a memory came into play.

~The Past~Flashback~

"I-I don't know how," Shaun said standing by the door.

Steve smiled with Madison as they both said together "you'll learn by doing."

The man answered the door, Shaun slowly looked at the two as they smiled and both nodded.

"Our friend Kenny is sick... and we were going to Mt. Rushmore, you should give us money." He told the guy trying to look up at him respectfully but with his disability it was difficult.

He then closed the door on him sighing Red would facepalm at the man's rudeness shaking her head.

"Do it again." They encouraged him.

He wanted to impress Steve and Red but didn't want to make trouble except for the fact that he just knocked again, the guy came out and this time with a rifle gasping they grabbed him "let's get out of here." "-I thought I told you to get out of here."

The three of them ran but not far enough as Steve and Red stopped "wait, wait, wait, wait!" Panting the two looked at him "if you ever want to get anything in life Shaun, never be afraid."

Steve and Red would look over as he shouted: "you're the moron!" They both threw a rock at his window running away.

-Present Day-

"Okay, Carly I don't have time, if you don't give me the results I'll definitely throw a rock through your window." Maddie playfully threatened

Looking up Carly smiled and turned to face her getting up "well we wouldn't want that, go take a seat your test results will be ready in fifteen minutes."

~Neils office~

Neil was looking at something in the book with a pen in his hand until he heard a knock, it was the attorney a long time friend to everyone in the hospital but she was much more on the outside then she was letting everyone know.

"You got a minute?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I always do, I'm barely doing anything else."

"Okay, I can come back later."

"Wait, what is it?"

"Nothing you just have a problem with a surgeon with a deficit working for you, but sure let's make this personal." She sat down on a chair infront. "Who do you respect in this hospital."

"Easy, you, my wife, Andrews, and Glassman."

"And who do you not respect."

He stopped replying and listened.

"And does it bother you that maybe you're on the wrong team?"

~Lab 2~

Shaun finally arrived as Madison got up looking at the sheet Carly gave them.

"Everything seems to be within normal range, what do you think she has?"

Shaun looked at the paper then quickly went to the elevator with Madison only to meet up with Glassman.

"Guys, I believe you've met Trevor."

"Yes we sent him home," Shaun replies.

"Well, he didn't go home uhh— he went to the president of the hospital, you told him to go home even though he was sick?" Glassman asked.

Madison shook her head "No, that is not what we said,"

"We specifically didn't say that."

Trevor got panicked and looked at them "what does that mean, what are they saying a--am I healthy?"

"Probably." both in unison

"You two are doctors you're-- you're supposed to know."

"No we're not nobody knows anything for sure anybody could drop dead of a heart attack at any time," Shaun told him as Maddie facepalmed.

"Who are these two Am--Am I going to have a heart attack" Trevor stammered looking to Glassman

Stepping in front Maddie sighed "Shaun has some difficulty with certain social interactions, but if he says.--"

"I don't care what he says, what do you say?" Trevor looks at Glassman

Dr. Glassman stepping in this time as Maddie backed up next to Shaun began telling him "I've reviewed your chart, and I can say with complete confidence that you are in peak physical condition."

Relieved Trevor spoke "Thank God." he shook his hand and left.

After he left Glassman turned to the two and had to handle this himself obviously looking at Maddie "Maddie, I told you to work on his social interactions."

Scoffing she looked at him. "what the hell do you think I am doing? It's not easy doing a million things at once, but for your sake and everyone else... fine."

"Then I believe you can handle this one." he left the two a distance watching.

Exhaling deeply her anger was getting the better of her relaxing "Okay. Shaun people need reassurance."

"We were in the same room, we told him it was safe to go home."

Rubbing her temples trying to find a better way to explain looking at him now "with your words, your actions said completely different."

"No they didn't again you were there, my actions were completely silent."

"Not the point Shaun, when you reassure someone they have to receive it you have to gauge whether they are actually reassured you understand."

Half ignoring her half-listening he turned to Glassman "when did you review Trevor's chart?"

Beginning to head to the elevator he responds "I didn't, what she said is true it's not really a lie if you say that he is safe to go home then he is safe to go home."

The both of them would look ahead then Shaun spoke "we sent a girl home, how often do people develop stomach issues because of their brain?" they turned around.

"Based on my personal experience? Every single day." He began to leave this time.

With fully thinking about it they thought about what happened. the tests, the bickering parents with one look they both headed outside heading to her house, it was then he stopped remembering.

"Oh, no come on not today not tonight, you can do it we need to save her."

~The Past~ Teen Maddie and Teen Shaun~

"No, no, no." The blonde would get down quickly and grab a hold of the little boy that fell with the older one panicking she looked everywhere wondering where to put him to go get help.

Picking him up gently curled against her she would go behind where he fell and set him on his back gently with his help putting the tarp on him and by herself moved the bricks making a fort during a snowball fight type

Shaun and Madison would then grab clean ones to wipe off anything so it's not figured out easily and slid under the door of the warehouse heading right back to the same guy who yelled at him except Shaun couldn't do it, not this time.

"No please we need help, I am right here okay you'll learn by doing remember?" She begged Shaun to work with her halfway.

~Adult Shaun - Present day~

Shaun began knocking on the door continuously until the father opened the door.

"What the hell it--it's after 1:00?"

"We ran tests," Shaun replied but continued "the results were ambiguous, we think Martine has intestinal malrotation and that a volvulus has occurred."

Annoyed at one am he asked "ambiguous tests told you this?"

"It's a genetic condition the symptoms are similar to stress."

Exhaling sharply "Call us in the morning"

The two yell "Okay, she may not be alive in the morning!"

Silence fell for a few seconds until the Dad asked "does your boss know you two are here?"

"No, I think he'd be very upset with us."

Scoffing he told Shaun straight "I am not waking my daughter up in the middle of the school night because of some freak. And you don't need to call me in the morning because I will be calling your boss, in the morning." he slammed the door on them.

Exhaling sharply mother instincts kicked in as she softly told him "you'll learn by doing."

Giving him a few seconds to ignore that comment he knocked again until the dad once again opened the door pissed off now.

"Were you being sarcastic?" Shaun asked.

The wife appeared next to her husband asking "how hard is it to get rid of someone."

"You're right I'm weird part of my weirdness is that I perseverate. That means we keep thinking about things so we will keep knocking on your door until I know Martine Is okay."

Heading to the little girls' room quietly the mom would say her name.

"Martine you need to wake up!" Shaun yelled out.

Gasping she noticed the vomit.

Madison went quickly to the little girl shaking her "she vomited Shaun."

"I--I can't wake her!" Cecile panicked

Jerry said "I'll call 911."

"There's no time," Madison said moving back as Shaun grabbed the blanket she was laying on and picked her up.

"Do you have a car?" Maddie asked.

"Y--yeah."

Heading to the car quickly the parents got in the front as Shaun in the back holding her head while Maddie held Martine's hand rubbing her hand with her thumb gently as sadly this was bringing back unwanted memories as she began to tear up grateful Shaun didn't notice... Yet.

The Past~Teen Maddie and Teen Shaun ~ Night

Sighing it was then she turned around feeling a cold spot seeing him, she just shook her head at him with 'thanks a lot' having no other option the two would run the streets as she noticed a payphone heading there quickly. getting a quarter from her pocket she gave it to Shaun

"Here, go get yourself a soda, I won't take long okay?"

"P--Promise?" Shaun panicked worried to lose her as well.

Smiling a bit to herself she looked at him "hey, it'll be okay, we have each other and that's all we need."

After being taught a few things before it was just two he realized something telling her "for someone who hates my brother? You sure have a habit of quoting him a lot, which... actually helps." he turned to go get a drink.

Rolling her eyes getting a headache she watched until he was out of earshot then feeling yet another cold spot, an angry sigh escaped as she turned to face him

"what the hell Steve?!"

In her case she was talking to no one all they can see is her near the payphone.

"Why be mad at me? I slipped damn it, not my fault."

"Oh it is so your fault because of you I have to deal with that!" points to Shaun at the vending machine.

"Again... it was an accident!" he tipped the payphone and made some lights flicker on the street lamps a bit out of anger that made Maddie startle looking at it." Sorry, but if you'd stop blaming me I wouldn't have to do that, but we both know why you're angry at me I love you too."

"W--who are you talking to?"

Startled again she turned to see him back then quickly turned to see him gone finally looking at Shaun "No one, I'll get Dr. Glassman." She kicks it back to its normal spot and began to call Glassman.

In his house reading he heard the phone and picked it up "Hello? Maddie whoa, whoa slow down what?"

"I need your help, make that two he's gone."

"Okay what street are you two are at." He asked.

"Grove hill street, please hurry."

He hung up and began getting in the car as they made a run for it to meet up with him quickly seeing the two teens Glassman would stop the car and head to them.

"Shaun, Maddie what's wrong, hey, hey what's wrong? You called me what's wrong."

Panting the two tried to speak as Glassman "hey, look at me, look at me! What's You two don't have to say the whole thing just one thing, one thing."

Shaun turned with Maddie "My--My brother."

Adding sadly trying not to cry she spoke "Steve!"

Understanding he took the two in his car and they told him where to go with the help they pulled the door a bit wider open as Maddie led him to where she hid him moving the bricks with Shaun's and Glassman's help then the tarp he took a moment to look around, connecting it, seeing he fell from the train which is why it was this close Maddie took the tarp and picked him again.

"Maddie, d--don't you need help?" Glassman asked worried for her.

"No! L--let me do it." She yelled accidentally startling Shaun.

They ran back to the car as Shaun got behind Steve holding his head with Maddie trying to calm Shaun down in front looking at Steve until they got to the hospital but she knew it was too late so she kept quiet hearing Shaun.

"Wake up, come on, wh--why isn't he waking up."

Trying to think quickly while her mind ran in circles she shook her head and looked at him "he's just sleeping, okay? Let him be." sighing to herself right now the only thing to help was to lie while she watched him rock back in forth in panic

~Present Day~

Maddie sighed knowing hoping she won't have to repeat history as they still headed to the hospital with Shaun holding on to her as he now started to remember and look at Maddie a bit angry.

Mouthing "what?"

He just looked down at Martine in silence while Jerry kept driving.

"You know why, Maddie..." he sadly said.

~Past - Teen Shaun and Teen Maddie with Steve.

He kept his hand on his little brother's shoulder breathing heavily as he put a hand on his forehead looking down at him.

"Come on, wake up please, Ma--Maddie he isn't waking."

"You gotta tell him... now or never."

She looked up seeing him and shook her head ignoring him getting the evidence and began wiping him off on the side.

"Why are you doing that?!" Shaun asked.

"Do you think it's pleasant to see, no I didn't think so."

Glassman continued to drive "hold on you two hold on now, hold on."

As they arrived at the hospital with Maddie carrying him everyone got to the little boy quick and she watched from the door but even she knew it was too late sighing told that she slowly walked to the waiting room seeing a frantic Shaun at the moment.

He looked at her and got up "h--he's okay right... Maddie?"

Without a word she gently pushed him to sit back again as she sat next to him shaking her head no. ~No way out on the PA began to play for the kids in there~

"Remember when your father was drunk at the time and threw the bunny to the wall... he died instantly?"

Shaun nodded slowly.

"Well..." She never got to finish as he got up backing away from her with tears in his eyes shaking his head.

"no, no... no, no."

Her voice began to break as she got up slowly "I--I'm so sorry."

Shaun backed away shaking his head no, grabbing his head as he does when he has a meltdown he kept away from her "Y--you l--lied..."

~~~~~~~~

Everywhere I turn I hurt someone but there's nothing I can change the things I've done

I'd do everything within my power, I'd give everything I got.

And right there he watched the two also in tears he did this to them looking down realizing his mistake, leaving the two like this, his voice cracked "I'm so sorry you two."

~~~~~~~~~

But the path I seek, is hidden from me now, brother bear I let you down, you trusted me, believed in me and I let you down

"Yes... b--but it was to protect you!" Madison began sobbing looking at the ghost with tears wishing he didn't do this.

~~~~~~~~

Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame and I pray someone, something will come.

"yo--you lied! You lied to me! I can't believe you did that to me!" he kept away from her as tears dripped from his eyes.

Sniffing she tried to speak "Steve's not coming."

To take away the pain

Beginning to cry "I was right... he was dead, why! If you cared about me why did you do that!"

"Shaun..." she tried to walk closer to him.

He began to run away out of the hospital just anywhere away from her alone, in the dark as he hid behind a dumpster crying his hands on his face he hated her so much now for being lied to just wanting to get away from her as he cried behind the dumpster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's no way out of this dark place,

no hope

no future,

Maddie followed him quickly the best she could trying to look for him not going to leave him alone anymore not giving up to find Shaun is what mattered now, they were alone... just the two of them if he got hurt too... she'd never forgiven herself.

I know I can't be free

Shaun was behind the dumpster crying harder shaking.

Steve appeared looking down at Shaun with tears dripping two the three were completely broken in different parts of their story as it began to end with just two now, he knelt down and looked at Shaun while he cried.

"I--I know you hate her now, I know... but you two have each other now, please Shaun... don't hate her for one mistake, she did it to protect you... if this were me, believe me, I would but she took care of us, did everything our mother couldn't when we ran off... don't put your anger over hatred... you need her and she needs you I'll be watching."

He disappeared as Shaun felt calmer now but still cried softly

~~~~~~~~

But I can't see another way

Oh, and I can't face another day.

all the lights to the streetlamps went out as Maddie was in the dark walking slowly.

"Shaun? Shaun...? Shaun, oh, Shaun I wish I could,"

Shaun began to stop and hear her, anger burned inside him now but just breathed heavily

"If there was just someway..." Maddie tried to beg for him to come back to her "I'd give anything."

He then looked to where she was quietly moving to watch her walk around in the dark alone.

"Just," Maddie sighed sadly and looked at the lamp seeing it flicker off "I am sorry Shaun... I am so sorry." She began to walk off now.

Shaun would stay behind the dumpster, as he tried to move he banged his knee against it causing big noise for her to turn around.

A lady in a white robe with the little boy would smile sadly turning on the lamp above him he began to get up slowly and Maddie turned around to see him with his hands clasped together still with tears in his eyes he saw her coming as the two hugged, Shaun closed his eyes against her shirt beginning to cry while she stroked his hair gently.

"Oh, Shaun... I thought I lost you, I am so, sorry... but it's you and me now, okay? You have to stay with me from now on okay."

Leaning his chin on her shoulder he lifted it up to nod just staying close to her, clinging to her now.

She'd watch the two with the little boy and held out her hand to him, he took it leaving one last look at them then nodded heading home.

~Present Day~

Shaun checked Martine as the memory for both began to fade away slowly looking at Maddie as he began to talk.

"Her pulse is too weak to perfuse her organs."

Cecile began talking "what? What does that--"

Both of them would try to keep her doing CPR not letting this one go.

"Please hurry!" Shaun said pumping her chest.

Arriving at the hospital finally trying to pump her chest with many other doctors running to the O.R to get her situated and back to normal.

"Patient is a 10-year-old female. She has bradycardia with hypovolemic shock she needs oxygen an IV adrenaline... and a liter of saline wide open, please!" he looked down at her "her pulse is better she needs an ultrasound."

Unconcious with Oxygen Shaun did the ultrasound, suddenly a little girl showed up quite like him, looking at the screen, he noticed her but kept looking at the screen too, she began looking at the screen closer seeing everything in her head looking at Martine following the image right to the screen once again.

"There!" they both said in unison suddenly looking at another then focused on the screen again.

Before Shaun spoke she did "the small bowel is twisted," Shaun looked at her with confusion then followed the same path "sh--shes... right." the little one began to continue zoning out other sounds to focus. "the superior mesenteric artery Martine needs surgery immediately."

"We need to confirm with Dr. Melendez."

"N--no... Uncle Melendez is in surgery, and he said you were their boss for twenty-four hours it's been that, so practically you're no longer their boss which means it's past midnight."

Very confused he watched her wondering but with Maddie they headed to the administration's desk as Maddie picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is this the O.R scheduler yes," she gave herself a minute looking at Shaun and the little girl sighing with a smile "yes, this is Dr. Murphy."

Yet again the little one knew once more that was going to happen she knew Madison her mother with a smile on her face she watched beginning to talk once the phone was put down. "about... time..." her voice sounded slower.

"W--who... are you?" he asked walking beside Maddie.

Smiling she looked up at him "Hi, daddy, I'm Sharon... Murphy your daughter."

"I hope you got my letters... your mom and I wrote a lot to each other."

Nodding she held up one and smiled holding the picture that looked like the one in the apartment only it was a copy of it for her to keep.

"I--I see you copied the same one I have... I'm guessing you'd know everything." He smiled trying to be good at this.

"Yes... except." she pointed at the other one she was never told "mom never said anything about him."

Shaun's expression changed then turned to Maddie "y--you lied to her too? why... didn't you tell her about..."

"Okay, enough, we better get into surgery or we will lose Martine, Sharon go play with the other girls okay?"

Startled she held up her hands when she yelled and nodded sadly "O...okay." she left to go find Narisa and Jezebel even Nelly.

The two of them arrived in surgery with their surgical clothing on and headed to the table unexpected she saw him watching sighing now she wished he left her alone, why now can't be because of her keeping a secret.

"Ten blade," Shaun said taking it.

Coming in Melendez spoke "I'll take it from here."

This stopped the two as he faded away again when she looked sighing gratefully for a while backing up as Dr. Melendez came up now

"Nice diagnosis I'll handle the repair work."

"But... we--" Shaun tried to speak "we didn't..."

"Is Stephenie okay?" the two asked.

"Yes," he replied back. "Jared had an excellent idea and she's going to be fine, light."

Shaun spoke up "would you like us to assist?"

"Mmm, pretty basic -- I think we can take this one on our own." another one scrubbed in and came beside him it was the other Dr. Melendez Brooke "Go home, get some sleep."

Andrews from the gallery spoke from the com above "let them stay."

"Dr. Andrews I believe our opinions on the wisdom of hiring Dr. Murphy and this one guiding him --"

Cutting him off Andrews spoke again "that battle is lost, they're here and we have to accept it. And we will treat them like any other residents."

He began to argue with the chief of surgery "Sir it's my team."

Arguing back with strict tone "and it's my department." before departing he said to them "Dr. Murphy's." he began to leave now.

Brooke chuckled a bit quietly trying to keep quiet as he spoke

"back on suction -- congratulations." He gave the death glare to Brooke as she immediately shut up.

Going down the stairs Jared was hyped "whoo! I am going to get a drink I'm too wound up to sleep You care to join me? For either?"

Another surgeon his wife Jasmine walked beside him with Jezebel ahead, their daughter not wanting to hear this argument later shook her head no "Don't think so."

"Seriously? We were just part of something amazing. We reached into that woman and healed her. And you're what? Cranky." Scoffing "maybe you could learn something from me."

"Like what? To steal credit?" A little angry she looked at her husband wondering. "Make yourself a hero with Shaun's and Sharon's idea? Oh, by the way speaking of she just met her father."

"Really? Wow that's something, except no but I fought for it I went on a limb for them. I deserve credit for that, Why didn't you rat me out as soon as I brought it up Jasmine?"

Jas would turn and sigh "it seemed beside the point."

"No, you didn't rat me out cause you thought the idea was crazy You were letting me take the fall." he scoffed "is that fair? My idea if it fails but their's if it succeeds?"

Giving a slight chuckle Jasmine just folded her arms still listening.

"But I'll tell you what -- I'll accept that your right I'll apologize to the whole team if you prove to me you're not a hypocrite."

With sarcasm she replied "how am I supposed to prove something like that?"

Looking at his watch "Our patients about to come out of anesthesia. Tell her the truth," he looked at her "When she wakes up and hears what we did how we miraculously saved her life, be honest with her -- about credit. Tell her you didn't want to do it, tell her that you wanted to send her home to die." He walked with Jezebel behind him unable to believe her mother would do that.

In the bathroom Glassman was washing his hands with Andrews beside him they were quiet for a while until he spoke up.

"I heard you got them out of scut and back into surgery."

"Heard you tried," Andrews replies back looking at him "you're welcome.

"Just a friendly warning -- I know you have no interest in helping them. You figure you'll give them a little authority, they'll screw something up, and then you'll be done with them, and then you'll be done with me, you're right I am getting old and maybe a little emotional maybe I over-committed but you're wrong about them, especially Maddie they will handle anything you throw at them and if you knew Maddie as I do, I have a safe bet... She won't let Shaun get hurt whatever the cost it takes."

Andrews listened especially knowing how Maddie is "either way if they succeed, and also Maddie not letting Shaun get tormented by everyone or me, I am still the guy who just backed them. And if they fail, especially her? I'm the president."

Secretly they had no idea but someone was the eyes and ears listening, he knew even though Maddie hates his guts now, he had to warn her what Andrews said about her, about testing her patience, to think Andrews knew his secret was going to be kept quiet not while he's around disappearing to go find her.

Jasmine waited for Stephenie to wake up patiently once she heard her, she got up and smiled.

"Everything went great."

Stephenie replied "thank you."

Jasmine continued "there were a few complications --"

Cut off by Stephenie "but I am okay?"

"Yeah, but the surgery -- "

Once again cut off she continued to talk "I don't care. You saved me. Thank you. My sons going to be here soon. I told him you said it would be okay. But he flew in anyway. You saved me."

So losing the bet making herself a promise never to do it again, Jasmine smiled holding her hand telling her "you're going to be a beautiful mother of the groom."

Meanwhile, Shaun and Maddie watched the parents with Martine along with their own who watched as well Glassman came by and looked as well.

"Go on and take a bow you've earned it, all three of you."

Both father and daughter "why does it matter who gets the credit?"

Glassman replied fixing Shaun's badge and Maddie's "It matters because the people who get credit don't have to do scutwork."

The three of them walked in getting hugs from both parents she was just happy to help her parents especially for another child like her.

[Music]

Back at the apartment showed the photo frame of the three when they were children Showing her mother in the middle with her father but someone Sharon doesn't know yet, smiling happily before everything went dark as Sharon got off her bunker to walk by it seeing her parents asleep being quiet wishing she knew more, wishing she knew about somebody else in there as her smile went to sadness knowing she probably won't get to know, her hair flew feeling something even though she didn't know but Steve was right there behind her with a smile seeing his niece also wishing Maddie would tell her the truth to tell her what's missing in the family watching over her through the night.

"Don't worry... I am not going anywhere." he promised "I'm not gone... just unfolded."


End file.
